


Quiet (3)

by Rainbow_Koi



Series: MCYTS Prompts 2020! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, MCYTS Prompt List 2020, Mental Instability, Platonic Relationships, Quiet, Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Koi/pseuds/Rainbow_Koi
Summary: The goodbye letters Tommy wrote to everyone and their reactionsEdit: Have no motivation to complete anyone's besides Wilbur and TechnoBlade.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYTS Prompts 2020! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	Quiet (3)

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt; Quiet 3  
> This one isn't that obvious either I think.
> 
> Anyway, this is a second part/behind the scenes of Night.
> 
> Warning: Swearing, mental instability

  
Wilbur stares at the folded paper resting on his bed. 

It was a simple thing; off white fading to a fine light yellow around the curled corners - a habit he remembers Tommy doing whenever he was writing and bored, folding and flicking the ends in some form of desperate need for entertainment. Judging by the many lines and angles of the edges, the note had it's corners folded many times from either boredom or stress. 

A deep feeling of dread pools at the bottom of his stomach. 

'Something's not right.'

Tommy doesn't usually write notes. He was more of the shout out a few quick sentences or words before leaving type of guy - which usually left Wilbur trying to decipher whatever came out of his brother's mouth and having to go stop his chaotic shenanigans. The taller brit would end up saving the smaller at the last second before the consequences of his actions caught up to him. In the end, Wilbur lectures Tommy about the importance of safety, Tommy will listen half-heartedly and laugh, and Wilbur allows a small smile to spread across his face as he watches his brother walks off to start some more mischief.

Wilbur takes a cautious step forward, reaching out with a trembling hand to pluck the paper off his sheets. Holding it up close the stress lines are more prominent, and upon unfolding the note he discovers the wrinkles have made the words incomprehensible. He lets out a frustrated growl, flattening the paper against his thigh and attempted to smooth it out with the palm of his hand. 

Once he is satisfied with the notes neater form, he holds it with one hand and reads…

_Wilbur,_  
_I can't be your right hand man anymore,_

Wilbur blinks, rereading the line once more. What?

_Wilbur,_  
_I can't be your right hand man anymore, I don't support your decision to destroy L'manburg,_

' **Manburg** ,' his subconscious hisses, correcting the misspelling.

_Wilbur,_  
_I can't be your right hand man anymore, I don't support your decision to destroy ~~L'manburg~~ **Manburg** , I will not help you tear down the nation we built._

Wilbur's eyes narrow - a 'tsk' slipped pass his teeth - he shakes his head in disappointment. He knew his little brother did not like his plan but he hadn't expected Tommy to back out. Then again Tommy was never in charge; Tommy didn't know what it was like to lose a nation he created and ruled. If he had he would have understood! (He would've… _Right?_ )

_Wilbur,_  
_I can't be your right hand man anymore, I don't support your decision to destroy ~~L'manburg~~ **Manburg** , I will not help you tear down the nation ~~we~~ **you** built. You've lost your mind Wilbur! _

No. No no no.  
His thumb presses down on the paper a little harder.  
'You don't understand, Tommy.'

_Wilbur,_  
_I can't be your right hand man anymore, I don't support your decision to destroy ~~L'manburg~~ **Manburg** , I will not help you tear down the nation ~~we~~ **you** built. ~~You've lost your mind Wilbur!~~ **Your fucking insane**. I don't care if you built L'manburg! _

**'MANBURG.'**

_Wilbur,_  
_I can't be your right hand man anymore, I don't support your decision to destroy ~~L'manburg~~ **Manburg** , I will not help you tear down the nation ~~we~~ **you** built. ~~You've lost your mind Wilbur!~~ **Your fucking insane**. I don't care if you built ~~L'manburg~~ **Manburg**! Blowing it all up and killing everyone isn't going to put you in a leading position!_

Wilbur scowls, gritting his teeth. He didn't want to rule Manburg, those days are over, they're far behind him. If he couldn't have it - Then NO ONE! Can have ~~L'manburg~~ **Manburg.**

_Wilbur,_  
_I can't be your right hand man anymore, I don't support your decision to destroy ~~L'manburg~~ **Manburg,** I will not help you tear down the nation ~~we~~ **you** built. ~~You've lost your mind Wilbur!~~ **Your fucking insane**. I don't care if you built ~~L'manburg~~ **Manburg**! Blowing it all up and killing everyone isn't going to put you in a leading position! I'm not following you anymore, I don't care if your my brother, ( ~~you killed Tubbo!~~ )_

The last part of the sentences is smudged, a water stain ruining the words. Wilbur is too pissed to notice. 

_Wilbur,_  
_I can't be your right hand man anymore, I don't support your decision to destroy ~~L'manburg~~ **Manburg,** I will not help you tear down the nation ~~we~~ **you** built. ~~You've lost your mind Wilbur!~~ **Your fucking insane**. I don't care if you built ~~L'manburg~~ **Manburg**! Blowing it all up and killing everyone isn't going to put you in a leading position! I'm not following you anymore, ~~I don't care if your my brother~~ **Your dead to me,** ( ~~you killed Tubbo!~~ ) you fucked up. It was supposed to be me and you and our friends, our family._

'They are all traitors!!!' His other hand leaves its place at his side and grips the open side of the note. His dirty nails almost pierce the paper. Images of buttons, flames, and pickaxes flash through his mind.

_Wilbur,_  
_I can't be your right hand man anymore, I don't support your decision to destroy ~~L'manburg~~ **Manburg,** I will not help you tear down the nation ~~we~~ **y** **ou** built. ~~You've lost your mind Wilbur!~~ **Your fucking insane.** I don't care if you built ~~L'manburg~~ **Manburg**! Blowing it all up and killing everyone isn't going to put you in a leading position! I'm not following you anymore, ~~I don't care if your my brother~~ **Your dead to me** , ( ~~you killed Tubbo!~~ ) you fucked up. It was supposed to be me and you ~~and our friends, our family~~ **no, the rest are traitors!** Good-bye Wilbur._

_\- Tommyinnit_

A mind chilling cold freezes him; his limbs and lungs lock in place, his eyes don't stray away from the letter, he remains silent and his mind stays blank for a good four seconds. 

It's quiet.

Then, he explodes.

* * *

TechnoBlade is already finished reading his letter when he hears the blood curdling scream of rage and the sounds of something breaking.

"Looks like Wilbur already read his letter, chat." He mumbles, tucking his note into his pocket.

**[ Omg hes so angery lmao]**

**[Wait whats wrong with wolbur?]**

**[Ejxidbei9ahdneo2uahzjwje9iabr]**

**[Angery and wolbur aren't words you dumb***]**

**[Go check on him Technoooooo]**

**[Techobad I love you!]**

**[*TechnoBlade.]**

Techno doesn't flinch as a swarm of voices enter and fade out of his mind in small painful bursts. He is a professional at masking his pain with indifference, a skill he picked up from his role as a fighting legend and from his high pain tolerance. Admittedly, most of the tolerance was built up overtime due to the amount of foreign sentences going through his conscience.

"He doesn't seem too happy. Let's go see how he's doing." Techno states with a yawn as he walks out of his potato farm. Passing through the heart of the ravine and to Wilbur's room, he doesn't bother knocking and heads straight in. The first thing he notices is the pieces of a chair scattered around the room, splinters covering the ground like a wierd torturous rug. Wilbur himself is seated on his bed, head tilted down, dark messy hair covering his expression.

**[Oooh he sad, sadbooooi]**

**[I dropped my pizza rolls…]**

**[ngl wilbur be looking pretty hot]**

**[Dude stfu now is not the time!]**

**[Comfort hiiiiimmmm]**

"Hey Will..." The piglin says, immediately cringing at his monotonous words. He was actually going for a more worried tone, however at this point it doesn't matter because-

 **"HE FUCKING LEFT US TECHNOBLADE! TOMMY! THAT LITTLE TRAITOR!"** Wilbur shouts at the top of his lungs, head lifting up so fast his neck made an audible crack. Ow. Wilbur's wild tearful eyes meet Techno's and as usual he finds himself at a loss at what to do. How does one correctly handle someone who is not mentally stable? 

**[OMG]**

**[Wilbur go to beeeeed we see those raccoon eyes get some sleep]**

**[HS! Moooooom, Wilbur said a bad word!!!]**

**[Traitor Tommy?! Pog?]**

**[I'm actually concerned, is Wilbur okay?]**

**[Bruuuh... He loss his god-damned mind]**

"Wilbur, Wilbur… calm down, take a few deep breathes for a moment." He places a hand on his brother's shoulder, sitting down next to him. "Explain to me what happened." 

Wilbur sniffs sharply, raising a hand to wipe away the tears running down his face. "He left Pogtopia, Techno…"

"I know Wilbur, he wrote me a note as well." The piglin replies, rubbing the others back awkwardly, glancing at the letter clenched in Wilbur's hand. He reaches into his pocket to retrieve his own letter, casually holding it.

"Do you want to know what he said to me?" Wilbur asks softly. Techno hesitates, he wasn't sure if Wilbur was just asking him to listen or also give advice. He hopes it's the first, the latter isn't something he's the best with when it comes to emotions.

**[Yeeees listen to him! We are dyin to kno wlat Tomie said!]**

**[listen listen listen listen]**

**[Sad boi hours]**

**[wth my dog is sliding across the floor help**

**[what did tommy say????]**

**[LOL I bet tommy is on shlatts side]**

**[Wheres Tubbo?]**

**[tubbo]**

"Sure." Techno finally replied after a minute of figuring out what chat was talking about. Wilbur let out a shaky laugh and leans his weight against the piglins shoulder. Techno doesn't say a word.

Wilbur read the lines again, the parchment wrinkled in distress from how hard he gripped it.

Techno quietly observes his brother, glancing down at his own unwrinkled letter time to time.

_TechnoBlade,_  
_Your a stupid idiot. I know you live for mass destruction and bloodshed, but you crossed the line when you shot Tubbo. You probably don't remember it cause it hasn't happened yet and it will never ever happen again. Some time travel shit happened - the future does not go well btw - and me and Tubbo are leaving the SMP. The only reason why I'm not saying goodbye in person is because I would punch. A hard punch! One that would knock you the fuck out so hard you'll forget how to wield a sword! Anyway, I'll miss you, I guess. Also, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SUBMIT TO PURE PRESSURE TECHNO!!!_

_\- Tommy_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcannon for the piglins, so basically as we see with TechnoBlade, he has a 'Chat' talking to him in his head. So every piglin has their own chat which is mainly composed of their thoughts on things they see and read, and hear. Most of the piglins in the nether only hear and see violence, which makes them violent creatures with just a tad bit of intelligence and sense of community. These guys listen to their chats 24/7 and easily give into them.
> 
> TechnoBlade grew up in the Overworld, so he grew up surrounded by knowledge and a variety of different people and scenery. His chat is composed of (mostly) intelligent messages and he has grown to ignore the chat impulses and messages. He is almost 100% immune to their demands and suggestions. However they still distract him sometimes.


End file.
